1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method and a device for water purification.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Increasingly methods have been developed for purifying water in different connections, from purifying drinking water down to acceptable levels and further for purifying water used in swimming pools, whereby between these extreme points also is found purifying plants for water used industrially.
Mostly water purifying plants use filter devices where the filter from time to time must be replaced and where there is a possibility that the plant as such is destroyed in case the filter is not cleaned in time.
With the method and the device according to the present invention the only maintenance work to be done is to replace the anodes respectively the cathodes in the device at suitable intervals, such as one or twice year.
This is achieved with the method and the device according to the present invention as defined with the features stated in the claims.